heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Trouble turned Catalysts
In any story, there comes a time when the hero/heroine gets into some kind of trouble. The trouble can range from being forbidden to accomplish his/her goals and running afoul of an enemy to putting a place in jeopardy and losing control. This, in turn, sets the plot in motion, whether it's in a positive way (like a chance to be heroic or an opportunity to set things right) or a negative way (like bringing shame to a family or an enemy hunting the protagonist down). Examples *After he steals the mystical orb, Star-Lord gets in trouble with Yondu Udonta, who demands a bounty for his capture, leading to Ronan the Accuser and others tracking him down. *As soon as he gets in trouble for endangering the colony, Flik is put on trial but realizes that his error gives him a chance to be heroic and save his race. *Ariel gets in trouble with King Triton for going above the surface, which is the catalyst for her journey to go above the sea. *Bob Parr getting fired after he choked Mr. Huph in anger and throwed him five walls over after he failed to stop a mugger outside the building because of him. *After Mulan messes up big time with the Matchmaker, her advice from her father sets her story in motion. *After Hercules demolishes the marketplace by mistake and is deemed a menace, this drives him to find a place where he belongs so he won't feel like an outsider. *Sid gets in trouble with Manny after Baby T-Rexes demolishes playground for Manny and Ellie's child, which leads to Momma T-Rex hunting him down. *Wendy Testaburger gets in trouble with her parents after she threatened to beat up Eric Cartman after school, even though Wendy tried to explain that Cartman said horrible comments about her presentation in the South Park episode, "Breast Cancer Show Ever". *Steven Universe getting in trouble with the Crystal Gems for disobeying an order in the episode, "Ocean Gem". Quotes Gallery Images Stork angry at Finn.png|Finn getting in trouble with Stork after he selling Condor for other ship. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|Sid getting in trouble with Manny after Baby T-Rexes demolished playground for Manny and Ellie's child, which leads to the babies' mother hunting him down. Ariel forbidden.png|Ariel getting in trouble with King Triton, which sets her journey to the human realm in motion. Peter Quill getting in trouble with Yondu.png|Peter Quill getting in trouble with Yondu Udonta after stealing the Orb Hercules getting in trouble.png|Hercules getting in trouble with the townspeople, setting his journey in motion. Hiro and Tadashi in trouble.png|Hiro and Tadashi Hamada getting in trouble with Aunt Cass. harry_in_trouble.png|Harry Potter getting in trouble with the Dursley Family, setting his first adventure in motion. File:MrTestaburger2.png|Wendy Testaburger getting into trouble with her parents for threatening to beat Cartman up. Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3566.jpg|Garfield getting trouble with Jon after he accidentally destroys the house. Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-08h46m39s37.png|Mulan getting trouble with the Matchmaker Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|Bob Parr getting trouble with Gilbert Huph after he choked him and throwed him five walls over for he refused to save a mugged inocent citizen and fired him. Screenshot_2018-12-23_17-01-51-048.png|Maya getting in trouble with Team Poppy for leaving them behind by winning the games herself when she supposed to do teamwork. File:Ocean_Gem_002.png|Steven Universe getting in trouble with the Crystal Gems for disobeying an order. Shaggy trouble.png|Shaggy and Scooby-Doo getting in trouble with their boss for eating contraband food, which in turn gets them fired from their job at the airport. Videos Play Poker Like the Schmoes Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Meatwad, as a collective group of sentient fragments, get in trouble with Carl by playing Texas Hold 'Em using board game money. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts